This proposal will demonstrate the applicability of computer solids modeling to the fields of restorative dentistry and orthodontics. The long term objective of this work is to develop a device that will capture the three dimensional geometry of the oral cavity in digital form. The development of this device will create new commercial technologies for electronic casting, teaching methods, structural design, and forensic dentistry. Phase I of this work will digitize the geometry on a single tooth, develop a true computer solids model of that tooth, and produce the N.C tapes that will allow a replica of that tooth to be automatically machined.